


Do you see what I see?

by superpapershark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Mornings, i am on a mission, that mission is to bring more fluff to the tsukkiyama tag, way longer than originally intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpapershark/pseuds/superpapershark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Tsukishima wonders what colour Yamaguchi's eyes are, and the one time he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you see what I see?

When they first met, he just assumed Yamaguchi’s eyes were black, just boring and average like his personality. 

\--

The first time he thinks they could be another colour, is a few months after they meet, when his world is crashing down. Akiteru’s room is destroyed, neither of them can talk to each other, and Tsukichima realizes that putting effort into volleyball just isn’t worth it. He starts to think playing volleyball isn’t going to be worth it. 

Then, as Yamaguchi is sitting next to him on the bench as they wait to start their first practice, he is babbling like a brook, excitedly whispering about how cool it was that they’ve already got a head start, and Tsukishima has to reconsider. Yamaguchi’s eyes are golden as they look over the court, they glow with his happiness, and Tsukki decides to keep playing. After all, he’s never hated volleyball, so as long as he keeps his performance at ‘passing’ he’ll never break like his brother. 

After the practice, as they nurse blistered hands and feet, Yamaguchi’s eyes are black as the night around him, and Tsukishima writes off the gold as a trick of the bright gym lights. 

\--

The next time he starts to question the colour is when Yamaguchi shows up at his house early one Saturday morning. He barely has enough time to gulp down pancakes before he’s being blindfolded, and Yamaguchi’s soft hands are dragging and pushing him over to where his mother is starting the car. 

While the ride is boring and annoying, Yamaguchi grabs his hand's again, leading him out of the car too fast so that they both stumble around, it’s more fun than irritating. Then when Yamaguchi unties the band around his head, and Tsukishima sees the aquarium walls, he’s speechless. 

Luckily, Yamaguchi’s enough of a chatterbox for the both of them, and he’s going on about birthdays and getting an actual present at the gift shop, so its easy for Tsukishima to stare. He’s never really had a friend like this before, and its mesmerizing to see how the light through the glass tanks show off ocean blue eyes as the lights dart over Yamaguchi’s freckles. (it makes him think of camouflage, how spots and stripes underwater hide fish and predators from each other, and maybe Yamaguchi’s freckles do the same, because he’s so easy to forget about, so easy to dismiss, but underneath it all he might be the most interesting person Tsukishima has ever met)

(after all, Yamaguchi thinks he’s cool, and he’s happy hanging off each word Tsukishima says, as if he needs it. Most people just call him an ass)

\--

When Yamaguchi grabs his t-shirt in a fist and pulls Tsukishima down to his level, he has no choice but to lock eyes, as Yamaguchi shouts, panting, about how pathetic he is. Under the electric streetlight his eyes look grey, impersonal, and cold as stone. There so no admiration, no happiness in his gaze, and Tsukishima desperately wants to look away because grey eyes seem wrong. 

He’s never heard his friend so angry about anything in his life, but he tries to argue back, and when Yamaguchi finally screams, “What more motivation do you need, than pride?!” it starts to click. 

He calls Yamaguchi cool because it’s true. He had wanted to quit, to finally give in and give up volleyball before he got invested and lost to Hinata the way his brother lost to the Small Giant. Yamaguchi reminds him what he’d be losing, how much he could still do.

But still, Tsukishima doubted it all. He needed advice, advice that he could only get from third years. 

\--

The last time Tsukishima wondered what colour Yamaguchi’s eyes were, Yamaguchi was sleeping beside him, drooling on the pillow in a way that absolutely shouldn’t be as endearing as it was.

There was sunlight streaming through the windows and it catches in his hair, making the loose strands into a golden halo, and Tsukishima can’t help it as his hand moved from Yamaguchi’s waist to his hair, petting it and rearranging it. It was a weird time to be thinking about eye colours, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe the sunlight would make them gold, or maybe, he’d find that they had always been dark blue or black, like in the aquarium or when they met. 

Yamaguchi made a sleepy noise as he woke, giving a large yawn before snuggling closer, and murmured, “I never want to get up again.”

“What colour are your eyes?” he asked, ignoring his boyfriend, and instead looking for the answer the nine year puzzle. 

Yamaguchi giggled quietly, “They’re brown, Tsukki. See?” 

The morning light caught on his long lashes, as he blinks open his eyes, and the nine years of wondering is worth it. Yamaguchi’s eyes are indeed dark brown, a colour that should be boring and ordinary, but up close, Tsukishima thinks they are gorgeous, how the brown starts like coffee near the edges, dripping into chocolate and finally caramel around the center, only slightly interrupted by the little flecks of gold.

Yamaguchi laughed again, “You must be hungry Tsukki.” And Tsukishima blushed, gaping a little trying to think of a good retort because he didn’t realize he was speaking out loud. 

But it doesn’t matter, because then Yamaguchi gave him a kiss and shoved him out of bed so he has to make breakfast for both of them, claiming that he’s too sore to move let alone cook, Tsukishima realized that he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life like this. 

It’s a good feeling, so he only grumbled a little when he returns with scrambled eggs and coffee, to find Yamaguchi asleep again. 

(He tried to do the romantic thing, wake Yamaguchi up with a kiss, but he almost squishes the eggs against his chest and recovering from that almost spills the coffee. So he shoved at Yamaguchi's shoulder and makes him sit up and take the tray. He still has years to get it right, so he decided this is a thing he can just get a passing grade on)


End file.
